The Cafe
by Crystalkyubbi-chan
Summary: Sakura has a secret job that she keeps a secret from all the ninjas. But one day an unexpeceted custemer comes through the door, things turn interesting. SakuraxNeji A/N : I think it's done!
1. Cafe

A/n: I hope you like this story; I will work hard to finish it.

Disclaimer: I do not own insert everything I don't own

The Café

Sakura had a secret, one she successfully kept from everyone she wanted to keep it from. Only Tsunade and Hinata knew that the pinkette spent her time like this. Every Saturday she would be busy, for a reason. Not the hospital, no she specially requested that day off. Not her ninja job either, Tsunade pulled some strings so she would never have to go on missions that were on Saturdays; with the exception of the occasional long-term missions. She didn't train that day either, she didn't need to since she did that on Sundays. No the reason she always had _something_ to do was because she had a **part-time job**.

It was at a little Café that not many ninjas really had any interest in, except her. She loved this shop because it was her Aunts shop. Ever since Sakura was a child she would enjoy all the desserts her Aunt made. Whenever she was sad or in a bad mood all it would take to cheer her up would be her favorite dessert there. And when she first asked out Sasuke it was to this special little Café.

But she never invited anyone; she realized this place was too special to share with someone like Sasuke. But then one day Sakura stumbled upon a crying Hinata, torn over her breakup with Kiba. Sakura knew that her Aunties food would cheer poor little Hinata right up. And so the secret was shared, and they kept that secret together; as the best of friends.

Sakura was a waitress and a cute one at that. She was really familiar with regular customers, and was very popular to all the guests. But she didn't just wait the tables, she sometimes cooked too. Her dear Auntie was teaching her lots. And Sakura loved to be in such a warm and homey atmosphere, in such a familiar place. The café wasn't too girly either, even if girls loved it. Boys came also, for a cup of coffee or a breakfast. Here they served breakfast, lunch, and dinner, but the dessert was the most popular. But they worked like a restaurant too.

So one Saturday Sakura was at work like any other Saturday but she sensed something. It was a chakra signature? What ninja would be close by? It was a Hyuuga, but not Hinatas'. Sakuras eyes snapped open at realization the same time the bell that signaled a customer chimed. Him? Sakura took a deep breath and turned to greet him like any other customer.

"Good afternoon! Can I show you to a table?" Sakura said in a cheerful voice.

A slightly surprised Hyuuga Neji stood before her. He recovered quickly, his normal face showed like usual as he nodded to her.

**CHAPTER END**

A/n: How was it? It is my first story posting online so please no flames. I will try to write another chapter soon.


	2. Cat Personality

A/n: I hope you enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

The Café

Neji's Profile

Sakura had led him to a round table with a couple of comfy chairs, and handed him a menu. She smiled the turned to pick up an order for another customer. The kunoichi seemed normal except the way her shoulders were tensed. She was stressed and nervous, was it because of him?

He looked the menu over and picked his entire meal. Neji was a bit shocked to see his regular medic working in a café, and in a very _attractive_ waitress outfit. The Hyuuga cleared his mind of all things thoughts that would affect his emotions and actions alike. But he had been here once before on a Tuesday, but had not seen or sensed her here. What was she doing here? Was she on a mission, was he interrupting? But he did notice that he never did pass Sakuras on Saturdays.

Neji heard the small ring of the bell hanging over the door. A customer had come in, and Sakura rushed to the door.

"Yuna-san, good afternoon! Your usual table, right?" Sakura said with a bright smile.

The girl she called 'Yuna', nodded and followed Sakura to a table. Sakura left to the kitchen, and then came back with a couple of menus. Walking towards his table she placed one down and said she would be back to get his order.

Neji had never been one to go without irritation when not properly informed. His way of presenting himself, had made people infer he had an arrogant personality; few people knew that he was as curious as a cat. One that would always catch the mouse.

**CHAPTER END**

A/n: I'm sorry the story is so short, but I am just starting to post stories. I wanted to show how Nejis' personality is in my story. I will try to update soon, after I write another chapter.


	3. Plan

A/n: Sorry it took me so long to update, I had writers block with all the Valentine's Day trouble floating around.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters!

The Café

Ok, he just wanted coffee. That was all; of course an honorable Hyugga would never blackmail a fellow teammate…. Well there was that **incident** with Naruto, and Kiba, and Lee… OH MY GOSH he's going to tell on me!!!!!!!!!!! No, no I must keep a calm and composed face. Or he might suspect something.

I realized I had forgotten to pick up his menu. Walking back in a slightly hurried manner, I picked it up and stole a glance at his face. No showing thoughts of scheming, perfectly normal in fact; excluding the good looks, of course. I was right he wouldn't try to threa-WAIT! Was that a smirk?

As I made my way back into the kitchen I took a few big breathes. Okay, maybe I made an exaggeration; his smirk must have been because I forgot the menu. Yeah the menu… or he was scheming! But the only way to prevent one from blackmailing is blackmail. And I had the perfect plan.

She would give him her auntie's dessert. A picture of Hyugga Neji eating a very girlish raspberry tart in a civilian café would do the job. Even a chocolate parfait, maybe strawberry shortcake, or a cinnamon sweetcake!

…

I tended to a couple of my other customers, got a camera ready and told the cook I might have to rush off. I would be completely prepared if he chased me because I already knew the path I would escape through. And I knew this area better than he did, even if he did use his byakugan.

Sakura took a big breathe of air, and then left the kitchen with his order. She was going to make him eat a dessert no matter what.

…

It was obvious what she was thinking, her face may have been placid but her eyes said **everything**. Determination, anxiousness, amoung other emotions swirled thoughout her emerald eyes. With that glance he knew this was going to be more than interesting. Maybe even dangerous, but Neji had a feeling either way he was going to have a lot of fun.

**CHAPTER END**

A/n: I hope that I can make my chapters longer soon. Please inform me if I start to slack, my goal is at least 300 words next chapter.


	4. Take action

A/n: I am really sorry for the wait! Please enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters!

The Café

Sakura gently set his coffee down in front of him and said, "Would you like something else to go along with that coffee? Maybe a dessert, hmm?"

She smiled like she would usually when rookie nine had a get-together for ramen. A normal, nothing out of place smile. Did that mean others had seen her here? No, a someone would have mentioned it before. She was probably trying to make him think nothing of this situation. Or she could have something else in mind. Well, he would just have to play along to find out, wouldn't he.

"Why not. What would you recommend?"

Sakura bit her lip in a **very** cute way while she thought. Sakura's slightly redder lips turned upwards. Then she said in a professionally sweet voice, "Well, how about I make that a surprise? Just make sure you eat it, alright?". Then she walked away into the kitchen area.

Was she going to put some poison or powder in it? Neji was well aware of her training with the 5th hokage, Tsunade. And her skills with many medical remedies and poisons. Would the dessert render him helpless, or affect him in a disturbing way?

When she returned she came with the dessert, it looked very innocent and… chocolaty. (A/N: Yes it's an actual word!) She put it down next to his practically empty coffee cup, along with a spoon.

" It's a Chocolate Berry Parfait. On the house", she said in a polite manner.

…

I grabbed his empty coffee cup and leisurely headed back to the kitchen. When I got there, I took out my camera and peeked out the window in the door. There he was holding his spoon, twirling it in his fingers like a kunai. And the parfait was, untouched. WHY WASN'T HE EATING IT?? He must have figured it out!! No, I couldn't think like that. Was he allergic to chocolate? No, she remembered TenTen once saying she was getting her whole team chocolate once for Valentines day. Whatever the reason he was not eating it, must be an insult to her Aunties place! By now Sakuras' over protectiveness of people close to her was taking over her. She put her camera in her pocket, cracked her knuckles, and passed through the kitchen doors.

Sakura stomped over to Neji, and politely asked in a vemoness voice that made half the other customers around them stiffen, "**Is there something wrong with your food sir?**". He looked up with a smirk, and said his death wish, "Maybe, you tell me."

With that Sakura snapped, all the tension just poured out. She grabbed the parfait and dumped it all over him with chakra enhanced speed before he could react. Then she pulled her camera out took a picture. And then she ran, like crazy. She was out the café doors before half the other customers could count to 4. Neji was only two seconds behind her.

Sakura leaped onto a roof top, continued running and poofed into her regular ninja clothes. She jumped down into an alleyway, passing different houses and such until she reached a fork in the path. Swiftly turning right she ducked into a crowded market, and exited through another alley. Neji took a couple minutes searching for her until he saw her. The alleyway lead to the more regal side of town, near the Hyugga manor.

She _was_ heading to the Hyugga manor! She reached the gates and the guards let her through without a second thought. She was, after all the Hyugga heiresses best friend. She quickly made it to the main branch household and was knocking Hinatas bedroom door. Just as it was opening Neji caught up and grabbed Sakura's elbow, pulling her away from the door.

"Neji-nii-san, let her go!", a stunned Hinata yelled.

As soon as Neji released Sakura, she ran behind Hinata. Then pulled her into her room, closing the door. Neji walked away quickly to his room. The stupid shirt was probably stained, and he was going to have to take a shower.

…

Inside Hinata's room Sakura gave a sigh of relief, and sat down on the bed. Sitting beside her Hinata raised her eyebrow and said, "You are going to explain this, right?"

**CHAPTER END**

A/N: It's not as long as I hoped it to be, and I took a very long time to update. But even the newest of authors get struck with writers block. That and my Microsoft office word shut down and won't work, so I had to find another place to write. Please forgive me, and please update.


	5. Explanation

A/N: I hope that I will be able to post stories faster, and longer. Please enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But who doesn't wish they did own some part of it?

The Café

Inside Hinata's room Sakura gave a sigh of relief, and sat down on the bed. Sitting beside her Hinata raised her eyebrow and said, "You are going to explain this, right?"

…

"Well, while I was working earlier today, it seems Neji found himself in the district, and just happened to drop by my haven! And, well, I couldn't help but think he was going to blackmail me with his newly found knowledge of my second occupation.

"Sakura-chan, Neji-nii-san wouldn't do that-

"**Do you remember, **what he made Lee **do** once he found out that he accidentally used hair tonic on his eyebrows when he was two? And don't even make me mention what he got on Naruto."

Hinata paled, then nodded. "Ma-maybe your right, so… go on." _Poor Naruto_

"I was planning to find a way to get some dirt on him too, so he wouldn't blackmail me. But all I could get was this.", Sakura said, and then took out the picture.

"Don't worry, in a house full of p-people who can look through walls, people tend to always keep a straight face. It would have been almost impossible to get a good reaction out of him."

Hinata then gently took the picture from her hands, and looked down to it. Her eyes widened, her face got a bit red, and she suppressed a grin. She stared at the picture a bit longer, a giggle escaped her mouth, then she was laughing. Naruto must've rubbed off on her, she was laughing like crazy over a picture that probably wasn't even funny.

Sakura just realized she didn't even have the time too look at the photo herself. And she was so rushed she didn't even pay attention to Neji's appearance. What did the picture look like? She snatched the picture from Hinata's hands and looked at it.

And burst out laughing.

There in the picture sat a remarkably surprised Neji, strawberry coulis all over his hair and left shoulder, a heavy cream and chocolate cream stained his shirt, and chocolate flakes were all over his face. But the funniest part, was that he was still holding up the spoon, and it was completely clean, and a raspberry was sliding down his blushing cheek. The picture held so much more expression then Neji had shown in years. It was so funny seeing him so unlike himself, the Neji that always had either a poker-face or an angry or annoyed expression.

It took a good two minutes before they completely calmed down; it would have been shorter but right as they were stopping they would make eye contact and laugh again. Even as the laughter died down, they still murmured things along the lines of, "fruity hair", and "chocolate nii-san". Sakura abruptly stood up from her seat on the bed, suddenly stiff. "What am I going to do about Neji?"

"We'll have to talk about that at your place. The walls here block no eyes, and shield no thoughts."

A well showered Neji exited his bathroom in a towel and with a scowl. He had to shampoo **twice** because the strawberry smelling syrup had stuck to his hair. Since Neji never spent any time around Sakura, and she had reacted differently from which he suspected.

When he **was** around her, she seemed very proud and sure of herself; but still was modest. He could tell that at the cafe he had intimidated her, and thought she would either break down or run away from the look in her verdant eyes. At one time he even suspected she would try to bribe him. But she had gone completely out of his thought circle for her, and had taken that ridiculous picture of him.

Neji had made a thought circle for everyone that he believed might play a part in his life; it was his way of judging if a person was acting out of the ordinary or not. He would make a mental circle for them. Things in the center were suspected of the person, like Kiba disliking cats. Things near the edge of the circle were things he knew a person could do, but still mildly surprised him; like Hinata-sama standing up for herself in front of her father. Though that was becoming closer and closer to the center. Something outside the circle would be like Lee dressing and talking normally while being able to cast ninjutsu.

Sakura-san had nudged his interest when he first saw her in the maid outfit, but she had suddenly worked her way up to the peak of his interest with the way she acted earlier. He had never thought that the cute little medic and confident kunoichi that had healed some of his wounds and sometimes gone on a mission with could act so… frazzled, and randomly. Neji would have to research this little mouse until he was partially satisfied. And he had a feeling that his mental circle for her was about to widen a great deal.

Neji pulled on the last of his clothing, and turned on his byukugan and searched for his cousin and Sakura. They weren't in her room, or on the Hyugga grounds. No-matter, they had to be somewhere in Konoha; and he never did really mind to chase a prey he knew he would catch. Because he was going to get back, and it was going to be good.

**CHAPTER END**

A/N: So what do you all think? I'm hoping that I can bring a little romance into the next chapter!


	6. Compromise

A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I took so long to update!! I would give you all the excuses of what I did, but that would take up too much space; so to put it short: I was taking advantage of my summer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! (if I did Sakura would have never liked Sasuke)

--

The Café

Hinata and Sakura skidded to a stop inside the room. It was the safest place that they could get to without looking too suspicious; covered with almost as many genjutsu's as her house that blocked anyone from getting in if they got too close to any classified information. The training grounds and forest were too obvious, and Neji would find them much more quicker and arise the attention of people she knew. If the had gone to her office at the hospital the staff and patients might get carried in the crossfire and start rumors. Sakura's house was too obvious and close too the Hyugga manor, not enough time to plan.

They were in Sakura's private office inside the Hokage tower; practically no one knew about the room and it was right by the private archives. It was a large office with several rooms was literally her second home; bed, refrigerator, bathroom and all. She stayed here when she did digging for fun or missions. Hinata wandered into the kitchen nearby and opened the fridge; they were close enough to do that now, but Sakura never really got up the guts to do it at the main house. They both sat down on the couch and sighed.

"We have two minutes to talk before Neji gets here. Unless he took extra time to shower or choose which way to maim you, then we've got an extra minute. If he thought we might try the forest or training grounds first, which is unlikely, then we've got an extra thirty seconds. So we should plan. Now.", Hinata was serious she was only able to say that much without stuttering when she was dead serious. She didn't even do that on half her A ranked missions!

Sakura bit her lip and stayed silent for a moment; then brought her eyes up to meet Hinata's. "You get out of here, I can't use you're influence as a main branch forever, or he might get something on you too. He might be your cousin but he still threatened to tell your father about Hanabi dating that one Aburame kid when she tried to cut his hair. I can handle this. But I'll still need you to take the picture and keep it safe.", her voice was steady and final; no interruptions, no peeking.

Hinata nodded with a rueful look on her face took the picture from her, then poofed away. Sakura scanned the area; she needed to check if she was still there, too make sure she wouldn't hear or see. When the search came up clear, she let out a sigh, and lowered her guard. She was too stressed to deal with this!

"ARGH!", Sakura screeched as she pulled her hair, "What should I do!"

"Give up.", said an impossibly smooth voice.

Sakura stiffened and twirled until the body of that voice was in her view. He was casually leaned against the entrance of her office, staring at her with smug eyes and a smirk. How the heck did he get here so quick?? She backed a bit away, and with every step back he took two forward. She realized this and stopped only a foot away from the front of her desk.

"Not likely, though I suggest a compromise", she answered his earlier question in a slightly shaky voice. Neji arched an eyebrow and took a few more steps forward, not even half a yard away. He leaned forward and said with half lidded eyes and a deep rumbling voice, "Oh, and what would that compromise entail?"

Sakura let out a shuddery gasp, almost inaudible, and stumbled back until she bumped into her desk. He advanced forward and put his hands on the desk trapping her. The look in his eyes changed into something that made her heart thump. He leaned forward and his warm breath brushed across her skin. She felt her face heat up and damned involuntary actions. What was he doing? Why was he like this!?

Then it hit her. He was attempting to seduce her, and succeeding. Probably trying to get the picture she didn't have from her. Well if he wanted to play like that, then he better get ready to lose.

--

Neji dropped his poker face and leaned forward. This was too easy, and very enjoyable; being so close seeing her like this. It made him feel so dominate, among other things. He studied the beautiful creature in front of him as she blushed and her hands gripped the desk behind her. Then something flashed through her eyes so quick he almost missed it, recognition. Then it turned into somewhat of a look of alluring confidence. Then she was closer our faces only inches apart her eyelashes fluttered.

" I had some ideas. But what do you suggest, Neji?"

My throat was suddenly dry, and I couldn't help but glance at her lips. She must've noticed because the edges tilted upwards into a smile. I forced my eyes back to hers, they were conceited; and the spell broke. She was copying me, and I fell for it. I glared with such ferocity she flinched before putting on a wide-eyed innocent façade.

"Personally, I would like to have that photo back and a little revenge for having a dessert poured all over me." I answered in a tone that would have caused Rookie 9 to all tense.

But she only smiled smugly and replied in a sickly sweet tone, " I'm sorry to say that's not possible, you'll never get your hands on that picture as long as you know about my little part-time job. And if you even think about telling a soul about it, copies of that picture will be spread from here to Suna."

"How do I even know that picture even came out? It could've been blurry or not even have had me in it; you were obviously in a rush when you took it."

A smirk came across her lips, "I would show it to you but at the moment it is safe with someone else. But I can assure you that the picture is more then incriminating enough and would even get Aburame Shino to chuckle."

My eyes narrowed, she had a good plan. I felt a twinge or respect for her, she certainly deserved it. She had made things so _interesting_. With such an intellect it surprised me again at how she could be attractive and annoying at the same time. Such an interesting personality, how had I not known it was within this tiny kunoichi? She was so different, and it pulled me in.

I let my guards down, "Well I might just be able to change your mind."

--

Was he going to try to get some other information to blackmail me with? I glared at him with as much anger and frustration that my face could handle showing. Or was he going to try and confuse me into accepting his ridiculous terms? Well that was not going to happen.

"Or you just might get a chakra enhanced punch in the face.", the amount of malice in those words surprised even me.

But his lips just tilted slightly upwards, and his eyes got a look in them that resembled… lust? Even a twinge of anticipation. I felt my brows furrow, what was he up to? I thought he must be planning to do something. In my thoughts I didn't pay attention to him until I realized that he had close the short distance between our faces.

My heart stopped and sped up to an impossible rate all at the same time. He was **kissing** me! And it felt… soft, and slow, and amazing. I couldn't help but lean into him, and close my eyes. I didn't realize my hands were in his slightly damp hair, and his arms were around my waist, until his tongue swept over my bottom lip asking for entrance.

I pulled my hands out of his hair and pushed the against his shoulders separating up. And gasped in air I didn't know I was without. My eyes fluttered open looking to his, which were questioning and a bit annoyed from being interrupted.

"What are you doing?" I asked both him and myself.

"Kissing you obviously, and I would like to continue.", he said like it had nothing to do with what we were discussing earlier, "and I would like to continue doing so."

"Well, it obviously is an attempt to get the picture, **which is not with me**, so **stop**.", I didn't want this to be about that. It felt to nice to be about something like that.

"Surprisingly, I have to tell you it's not about that, even though I will get that picture.", his tone, the way his eyes looked into mine; I hoped- no, I wished it was true.

"Well **stop**.", I tried to say in a firm tone.

"Is that _really_ what you want?"

No. "Yes."

" Don't lie to yourself.", he said as his eyes burned into mine.

I couldn't help but blush. And I opened my mouth to tell him I wasn't lying and to get off of me, but his mouth covered mine before any sound could get out. And this time it was faster, rougher, this time his emotion scorched my lips. It was also shorter, his lips left mine red and swollen. He looked me in the eyes and caught his breath before speaking.

" I think I may have figured out a compromise."

-- Four weeks later--

The compromise was that he would keep my secret, and I would keep the picture and couldn't show it to anyone. And apparently we were dating too, and I wasn't sure if it was my benefit or his, maybe both. But no one really knew we were together except Hinata; who I explained what had happened, save a few details about us making out.

I had just finished serving Yuki her green tea and honey cake; when I felt a familiar chakra signature and heard the welcoming bell chime. I turned to Neji and showed him to his regular table. I gave him a menu then scurried off to give another customer their order. When I came back his menu was on the table and he was sitting comfortably in his booth.

" Have you decided what you want?"

"Hmm, I would like to have a coffee, and I'd also like to see you when your shift is over.", he said in his perfectly smooth voice, whispering the last part.

"Coming right up.", I said as I suppressed a giggle.

Neji had been coming here every week since that day in the office. He had been requesting Saturdays off as well, which made Tsunade a bit suspicious. But that made all the other ninja busier so it was easier to see him after work. We had been getting pretty close and talking more then anything. I even introduced him to my Auntie; who thought he was perfect for me.

I put down his coffee, and asked if he wanted anything else. But I knew he would refuse because he still never went anywhere **near** any of the desserts. **Especially** the Chocolate Berry Parfait.

--

And Neji's mental circle for Sakura was gone, because he could never put limits on what to expect from her. He found that out when she punched him in the gut when he suggested that he should get introduced to her parents.

**CHAPTER END**

A/N: Once again I apologize for the time it took. But I worked really hard to make it longer (2,138 words!! It's a record for me!). And I was hoping you all could tell me about my sad attempt at romance, was it ok? I'm pretty sure that this is the ending to the story.

By the way, here's the website I got the idea, and look of the Chocolate Berry Parfait in my head:

h t t p : / / w w w . h o m e b a k e d m e m o r i e s . c o m / p f p a g e s / p f C h o c B e r r y P a r f a i t . h t m


End file.
